


Gotta Go Zoom

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: as always, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: Crackfic Sonic Style
Relationships: sonic is shipped with too many
Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717606
Kudos: 1





	Gotta Go Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> As always, It's a crackfic  
> But this time with Sonic characters, and I'm also typing it with a laptop this time  
> There are so many games in this franchise  
> I don't even have any of the games, yet I'm still a fan  
> Not the type of fan that knows everything, just the type that watches shitposts about em and other stuff  
> Anygays enjoy

Aight so you're this blue heghog that goes sonic speed , ] because your nam e is sanic haha get it, god i m === hilarious  
anygays your job is to defeat this big fat egghead that tries to destroy you so they can have the chaos emeralds to control the world ig uess, is that how it goes?? whatever so yeah you go on this big adventure to try and defeat him of course you defeat him and his entire robot army  
and by god does he not give up  
so yeah you go super fast and stuff you also go super saiyan but you need these jewel things of dipperent colors and they call them chaos emeraldos yet they have this dieamond shape to them but emeralds do have diamond shapes so im in the wrong here  
moving on you have this fox boy that is your best friend brother dude that follow s you in your adventures and he is very smart and sassy and you just love him very much because he's just so precious and pure and lovable like jeez you must protecc.  
and yeah, you also have this big dumbass echidna that stops you from getting this big emerald thign that you use to save the world and there are even times where you didnt take it yet he still blames you and stuff but he's a big lovable dork so whatever oh yeh did i mention that egghead actually helps you sometimes, i dunno i just remember the one time he helped you so yeah  
you guys aree still enemies sooooooooooo yeah  
theres are aalso 5 other hedgehogs, one loves you too much to the point that they stalk you which is creepy but whattevr, the fandom ships you so yeah  
theres this other one that is from the future, i think he's frim the future but he is named after a metal so ey, he helps you so thats cool,he also gets paired with this cat girl with fire powers and she is so awesome and cool(she has fire powers) and shes like amazing, and her name is also another word for fire i guess, anygays off topic we have this heghog that is very edgy boy but we love him and he also gets paired with you so yeah, he is the ultimate life form and also you two called each other faker at some point,and then theres this robo version of you that egghead created just so he could uh, whats the word, blame you, no wait was it blackmail,ahh whatever he just blames you on all the problems that mecha sanic made so he can distract you and stuff, and then there was this other heghog called mephiles that i dont think ever got brought up again,yeah  
anyways people also make ocs of this franchise because yeah, anyways they also make weird fetish art beacuse yeah

there are other characters but i really do not wanna do that  
THERE ARE SO MANY

yeah you also have other games that arent actually side scrolling 3d moving running thing, some others are just olympic stuff and others are where you get turned into a werewolf with stretchy arms because people said you didnt have a fuzz like shadw and silva anyways yeah thats all  
theres too much to talk about sonic  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed  
> Wow this crackfic has more words than the other ones jeez


End file.
